


That One Valentine Dance

by Oreosrgay



Series: Bram and Simon, Simon and Bram [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Middle School, No Blue or Jacques, The one where Simon and Bram get together early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreosrgay/pseuds/Oreosrgay
Summary: Bram has a huge crush on Simon, but Simon has a girlfriend, what will he do?Or[Where Simon hides from his girlfriend in the bathroom and Bram goes after him]





	That One Valentine Dance

Bram’s heart shattered as he watched his crush dance with his girlfriend.

Simon Spier was dancing with his girlfriend Anna Something.

Ever since Bram Greenfeld moved to Shady creek in the seventh grade he knew that he liked boys, Simon in particular. He had joined Simon’s friend group the end of seventh grade after Garrett Laughlin, his best friend, introduced them. He’s been hooked from then on. It was now nearing the end of their eighth grade year. And for some reason Garrett somehow got him to go to the valentine dance.

“You’re so obvious,” Garrett laughed, staring at Bram staring at Simon.

“Am not,” Bram retorted, blushing. Garrett had picked up on his best friend’s obvious pining, when Garrett asked him he had opened up and came out to him. There might have been a few tears shed, but both will deny if asked. Garrett was the only one who knew he was gay and was very proud of that fact. After Bram told him about his crush on Simon he switched up the seating arrangements at their lunch table, Bram was and wasn’t happy.

“If you say so,” Garrett replied taking a sip of the overly sugary punch the school provided them.

Bram was still staring at Simon and his girlfriend when she said something to him and Simon raced off out into the hallway. The girl looked like she was gonna cry.

“Go take care of Simon,” Garrett whispered while nodding towards the door Simon flew out of. Bram nodded, put down his punch, and speed walked out the door to the bathroom.

He opened the door and heard elaborated breaths coming from one of the stalls. “Simon?” Bram asked tentatively, standing by the sinks, waiting for a reply.

There wasn’t a response right away but he still heard his breathing becoming steadier.

“Simon, are you okay?” Bram asked, worry filling his being.

“One second,” Simon breathed out.

Bram heard shuffling in the stall and the door unlocked. Simon opened the door slowly, walking out not looking Bram in the eyes.

“What happened?” Bram asked again, stepping in front of the other. Simon waited a second as his grey eyes searched the bathroom floor, as if for Bram’s answer. Finally, Simon looked up.

“She told me she was falling in love with me,” Simon said in a hushed tone, his cheeks losing their natural red hue.

Bram swallowed, trying to keep his sadness at bay, “That’s-that’s great Simon, what's wrong with that?” Simon’s cheeks get flushed again, and he visibly tensed up.

“Simon, you can talk to me,” Bram whispered, reaching his hand out to squeeze Simon’s. Simon eased into his touch and squeezed back.

“It’s because...I’m in love with someone else. And I don’t know if they like me back,” Simon mumbled, fiddling with his glasses. As Bram was about to say something about going for her, or some other cliche bullshit, Simon cut him off.

“And...I’m...gay,” Simon whispered to Bram, his cheeks a shade darker. Bram’s thought’s came to a halt.

His crush was gay too? His crush was gay too! All he wanted to do was kiss him and hold him and call him his but Bram was scared so he did the next best thing.

Bram bent down a little and kissed Simon’s cheek and squeezed his hand harder.

“Me too, I hope you're talking about me,” Bram responded as Simon’s face lit up, becoming an even darker shade of red.

“I was, I hope I wasn't that obvious,” Simon asked Bram hopefully.

“You weren't, I probably was though. I’ve liked you ever since I moved here,” Bram smiled as he interlocked their hands together.

“I didn't even have a clue Bram, and me too, I didn’t even know I was gay until you,” Simon giggled embarrassed fiddling with his glasses again.

Bram’s blush deepened at the sentiment. “I’m honored,” Bram smiled, once again.

“Would you, maybe, if you wanna, be my boyfriend?” Simon asked, stumbling over his words.

“I would love to Simon,” Bram beamed and Simon kissed Bram’s cheek this time.

“I told my mom that kids were drinking so she’s gonna come pick me up, do you wanna come? To my house, I mean?” Simon stumbled over his words again and smiled shyly, his blush still very apparent.

“Of course I’ll come, I’ll just text my mom I’ll be home later,” Bram pulled out his phone, sending a quick text and putting it back in his pocket.

“Let’s go,” Simon mumbled as he let go of Bram’s hand and walked out of the bathroom, into the hallway and out into the parking lot, their hands brushing together the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love this damn movie/book so here you go. 
> 
> I don't really like how this came out but eh, here you go.
> 
> Any comments or criticism are encouraged!


End file.
